The Crashing of Dreams
by Slay You Down
Summary: Roman and Coco Reigns had worked hard and finally succeeded in owning one of the finest Realty Agencies in Los Angeles. Their love was timeless, and to make it all more perfect they have a beautiful daughter. Will The Reigns continue to have the special life everyone dreams of?


**_A/N:_** _I know I promised Forbidden would be next, but not to worry, I have started working on the next chapter...This idea came to me after having a rough day with my struggles, and when I saw Stephanie and Seth on Raw, that sealed the deal...Thank you all for your support and kindness, it truly motivates me during my struggles...I would like to dedicate this to Roman Reigns as it is his birthday today, and as always dedicating it to my late Mother, Thelma, as well...I hope you enjoy it, some smut this time, so not all seriousness...xoxoxoxo_

* * *

 ** _Yorba Linda, CA... Home of Coco and Roman Reign_**

"Urrr." A faint mummer was heard throughout the large master ensuite; which were colored in soft earthy tones. The alarm rang out at 5:15 a.m. and Coco smacked it without even waking up. It went off again at 5:23, and she grudgingly pulled herself up and sat up on the side of the bed. She only had on a little green silk booty pajamas set. She reached her hands up and over her head and stretched them as she yawned. _"Wow, he made it up before me?"_ Coco thought to herself that she usually had to get him up.

She ran her fingers through her messy raven locks, and it dawned on her why her husband was up before her. Roman and her owned a prestigious Luxury Real Estate firm, the homes they sold were in the millions. They had a great life for themselves, but it didn't come easy because they started this business from the ground up. And, they had a great staff; firstly, Coco's cousin Nicole Bella-Helmsley, Rene Young, Xavier Woods, who was quite good with their celebrity clients, Chris Jericho, Cody Rhodes, Wade Barrett, Charlotte Flair, and Eden Runnels. Nicole's husband, Hunter Helmsley was a top attorney within Los Angeles and was worth millions himself; he handled all of The Reigns legal business.

Today they were expecting one of their pickiest clients, Rusev and his wife Lana. Both her and Roman were confident in the homes they had to show the couple, but Roman always got a little uneasy dealing with Rusev, because Rusev was worth millions, but acted like a brut and acted shady at times. He sometime like to back out of deals to haggle and play games with The Reigns, but then he would callback forty-eight hours later wanting to make a deal. Roman had to bite his tongue on several occasions, but Rusev's business was too important to lose it to another competitor. Los Angeles was like a jungle with Real Estate businesses, but The Reigns stood out and had surpassed their competition by their attention to details and treating their clients like royalty.

Coco staggered into the custom made contemporary bathroom and squinted her sleepy eyes as she saw Roman in his boxers. "You're up already?"

"Big day, baby." Her husband Roman Reigns of six years, said while brushing his teeth at the marble white sink. Coco tried dodging his hand that scooted out to grab her ass. In Coco's mind it was way too early for that, maybe if she had her coffee already, she might have of considered it. She always needed her caffeine first thing in the morning.

She turned on the shower that was made of entire glass and framed with black/white marble tiling on the wall, she needed hot water. Really, really hot. She decided to brush her teeth and wash her face as she waited for the water to reach the correct temperature.

Roman kept stealing glances at his wife in the mirror, staring at her large breasts, she had the most beautiful tits he had ever seen, and he was such a lucky bastard because they were the real thing, not silicone. Her nipples seemed to be straining against the sheer fabric of her little silk top, which made Roman's cock twitch.

Coco knew that look, and she also knew he was waiting for some sign from her for him to make a move, but she was so tired. Her, Roman, and their four-year old daughter, Neveah had played a lot after her and Roman got home from work yesterday, and then Roman insisted for the fifty time to go over the plans for Rusev and Lana. She thought her husband was crazy to want to have sex with her in this bathroom. Wasn't he just as tired as her? She thought to herself.

To Roman's disappointment, Coco stepped away from his sultry stares and opened the shower door just a crack and tested the water. The steam rolled out of the stall, creeping over the mirror with smoky tentacles. Coco exhaled thinking this was exactly what she needed.

She stripped out of her light green booty shorts night set and then stepped in to the shower. Just as she leaned her head back to soak her long hair it occurred to her that she didn't get a towel. "Damn."

She opened the oversized glass door to check the towel rack, but of course there was nothing there. "I could have sworn, urr."

"Papi!" She called out. "I forgot to grab a towel, will you bring me one?"

Roman's smiling face appeared next to the open shower door. "I'd be happy to baby, but it's gonna cost you."

She rolled her eyes. She couldn't possibly bargain with him at 5:30 in the morning. "What?" She whined, but he was gone. Off to get her towel, or so she hoped. A minute later, the shower door opened again and Roman stepped in with her, naked as a jay bird, and his erection giving away the nature of his thoughts and clueing Coco in to the cost of forgetting her towel. "Seriously...Aren't you tired?"

Roman's cocky smile melted her resolve every time, but she still had to warn him… "Papi…you know I love this…but we need to get breakfast, get dressed...And, plus, Neveah will be up soon for her pancakes you promised her." And, a little pout adorned her face.

Roman leaned in to her and kissed beneath her ear, brushing the wet hair away from her neck, and he murmured. "I'm never too tired of having you...Damn, you are so sexy...Besides, Neveah is four now, maybe we should start working on number two." He pointed down at her tummy, and smirked. "Besides, I can be quick and you'll still love it." He looked down at her and wiggled his eyebrows.

Oh hell, she thought, this man still made her weak in the knees. She reached for his full soft lips, giving in with a kiss, trapping his tongue with hers as she reached her leg up and braced her foot on the shower bench. Roman reached one hand under her thigh and lifted it up higher, opening her up and pressing his cock against her wet silky folds.

She continued to kiss him and let him grind into her. She thought now his persistent was a great idea because his cock felt so damn good inside of her. "Oh God, Roman."

As great as this felt Roman was too tall, Coco with a devilish grin, and sultry moan. "I want you to do it this way." Now because she was so turned on, she pushed him down onto the marble bench and she straddled him, as the water pelted against her back.

Roman groaned. "Ah fuck." Her womanhood was so wet that he could feel it on the tip of his large cock.

"Ay, Papi." She slowly let herself down onto his hard straining cock, enjoying him entering her a little at a time as she pushed down until Roman was all the way inside of her. All through the years of being together Roman's cock still fitted her sugar walls like a fitted glove.

"Oh, God, you feel amazing." Roman groaned with pleasure as Coco moved up and down on his shaft, the friction building, the excitement growing for both of them. Coco tilted her head back, exposing more of her large breasts to him. Roman flicked his tongue on her right nipple and sucked on it, and repeated the same action to the left one.

Coco moaned from his talented tongue. "Ah, I love how hard you are. I love how excited I can get you. I love how much you want me, still, after all these years, and how much you make me want you."

She increased the pace, squeezing her muscles around his shaft as she felt her need increasing, her orgasm nearing as she rode him. Sliding up and down, grinding against Roman, using her legs as leverage as she worked his cock in and out of her womanhood. She finally reached her climax, shuddering on his cock, gripping his back with her fingernails, her legs quivering and her sighs escaping in one massive wave of ecstasy.

Coco met Roman's darken grey eyes and he smiled at her wickedly. "We're not finished." Coco arched her eyebrow because she knew he was going to drill her hard now after that.

Roman roughly lifted her to her feet, while placing kisses to her shoulder. Coco positioned herself with her palms against the shower marble tiling, leaning forward as Roman stood behind her and thrusted into her without warning. Coco cried out in surprise and ecstasy.

Roman wasted no time in fucking her as hard and fast as he could. He reached his arms around her and grabbed her large breasts, working her nipples through his fingers as he continued to pound away at her sweet spot with his hard cock. They were both panting and gasping as Coco's hips pressed back to meet his. Roman removed his hand from her breast, and started rubbing and pressing into her nub. He threw his head back and growled out. "Shit, baby your so wet for me...I swear I'm gonna fill you up really good...Fuck"

After a few fiercer ragged thrusts. Roman felt on fire, and groaned out. "Oh God...Ah fuck, I'm cumming!" His voice low and strained as he shouted, his announcement of needed release, and what a release it was; eight powerful thick ropes of his seed went deep inside of her, with some even spilling down her legs. it made him feel as though he was exploding from the inside out. Coco felt his cock release its large load deep inside her. Roman continued to thrust until he was completely drained, then he slumped against her back, both of them breathless and spent.

When they finally managed to stand up, Roman washed her hair gently, his fingers felt like heaven to Coco as he massaged the soap into her scalp. Roman leaned in closer to her. "You really onboard for another baby, because I am?"

As they soaped each other off. Turning off the shower and stepping out of the steamy stall it was like exiting a world of sex for them. Coco didn't want to leave that world, but reality awaited her. She grabbed the soft black towel Roman brought for her and wrapped it around her.

She turned to him as his towel hung off his hips, and his wet hair sprawled around his face, she reached up on tiptoes and held his face and kissed him deeply. As she pulled away. "Yes, I'm ready for another baby, I've been ready for a while, I thought with the business being so busy, you weren't ready."

Roman captured her face and leaned into her and he began starting off with a soft kiss, but then it turned into a smoldering sheering kiss, he pulled away after a few moments, and Coco was breathless. He smiled warmly at Coco, still holding her face in his hands. "I want as many kids as we can have, we've worked our asses off to get where we are and we can give our children all the love and caring possible, plus we are in a spot to give them the finer things that you and I never had growing up, but the most important part is the love we have to give them... And, you are an amazing mother."

Coco smiled with her dimples showing. His words touched her heart and she felt the same way. "Okay stud, let's have number two first, and then discuss how many more." She pinched his firm buttocks. "Besides, after what just happened, that should help with our immediate problem and that is your tension."

Roman chuckled as he smacked her ass as she was leaving the bathroom. He loved that woman because she knew him better than he knew himself.

* * *

All three were now downstairs and fully dressed and sitting down in their specialty designed chef's kitchen enjoying the pancakes Roman had made, they were Nevaeh's favorite pancakes; chocolate chip with whip cream. He also made Coco's special blend of Columbian coffee, this stuff could get an entire football team wired for a week, but his woman loved it. Himself, he stuck to his normal black coffee.

In between bites of her pancakes, Nevaeh looked to her Daddy, and twirled one strain of her curly hair. "Daddy, can we have ice cream for dinner...?" She flashed an adorable smile at her father, which always melted his resolve.

Coco looked to Roman with her eyebrow arched. "You know this is your fault, right?" And then she smirked.

Nevaeh hopped out of her chair, and looked up at Roman to pick her up, and right on queue he did. She squeezed his cheeks. "Pretty please Daddy, and with sprinkles."

Coco was about to interrupt, but Roman looked to her that he had this. He took Nevaeh's little hands into his large hands, to remove them from his cheeks, and then he held her close to his chest. "Okay, baby girl, I'll make a deal with you...We can go to Dave and Buster's (this restaurant had great food and had entertaining games for adults and children), and have a real meal, and then ice cream." He chuckled. "And, if you are a good girl for the rest of the day we can play a few games too."

Coco smiled at Roman, he loved his girl so much, and her too that he would do anything for them. And, she had to admit that was pretty slick to offer Dave and Buster's because they can get a balanced meal there.

Nevaeh threw her arms around Roman's neck, and gave him whip cream kisses. "I promise Daddy; I will be an angel."

Coco laughed as she looked at her watch. "Little one it is only 7:00am, that is a big promise for the start of the day."

Nevaeh hopped off of Roman's lap and into Coco's. "I will Mama." And, Coco got her fair share of whip cream kisses.

Coco stood up with Nevaeh in her arms. "We need to clean that cute little face of yours before pre-school."

As Coco took Nevaeh upstairs to clean her up, Roman began clearing the dishes from the table and placing them into the dishwasher. He thought to himself how God had blessed him in so many ways. A loving, caring, supporting, and sexy wife; a little girl that is the apple of his eye, and on top of all of that; him and Coco were humbled with a thriving business, and a five-bedroom home in the best location in Yorba Linda, CA. It wasn't always that way, not by a long shot. Coco and Roman started off living in an old rundown apartment, but their will to succeed never wavered, nor did Coco's faith waiver in him. He was so grateful and loved her for believing in his dreams of starting this company. She never complained about living in that shithole, she would decorate it as best as she could to make it feel like a real home, she was a hell of a woman, and Roman never forgets that.

Coco and Neveah came downstairs, and Coco had changed Neveah into one of her many stylish little outfits, Neveah had decided on her Cherry ruffle dress, the cherries seem to dance on the dress. It was comfortable for school as the stretchy bodice tapered to a skirt covered in red-trimmed panels. If the dress was not cute enough, the side ties made a pretty bow in the back. He hair was down like her mother's.

Roman stood at the bottom of stairs, and as he picked up his briefcase he grabbed his heart with his other hand. "Wow, maybe I should lock you two away."

Coco pursed her lips at Roman, and then grabbed her black snakeskin brief case. She eyed her husband up and down as he was rocking his man bun; and a sharp dark grey suit. "The same could be said for you, mister."

Coco and Roman laughed at one another, as the three walked out of their home and Roman helped his daughter into his 2016 black Mercedes-Benz and placed her into her booster seat. He kissed her. "Love you baby girl, have fun at school...Remember our deal."

Nevaeh put out her pinky to Roman, and he did the same as they did their secret pinky swear. Roman kissed her forehead after doing their pinky swear, and shut her door.

He then opened Coco's car door, and eyed her up and down. She was wearing a professional looking olive pencil bodycon dress, with just enough cleavage exposed. He leaned down into her ear, so only she could hear. "You're lucky Neveah is here and we need to get to work, because that dress just makes me want to rip it off you and take you on the roof of this car."

Coco kissed Roman on the lips as she played with his striped silk grey tie. "Easy stud, just remember that for later, and by the way thanks for taking my truck to the Dealership."

"No problem baby, I want these jacka- um, jerks to get this thing right." Coco's white Range Rover had been making noises, and the shop has had it twice already, so Roman decided to take it in himself and give them an ear full. The vehicle was brand new and he knew the service men were just giving Coco lip service and they weren't doing a damn thing to the truck.

Roman leaned down and kissed Coco good bye as he shut her driver's side door. He waved at Nevaeh, and smiled as they drove out of the drive way.

* * *

 ** _Twenty minutes later..._**

Coco and Nevaeh were singing along to Nu-Shooz I Can't Wait. Coco was used to this routine by now, it was her and Nevaeh's morning ritual, all thanks to grandpa Sika, Neveah's grandpa loved the oldies and taught the child all of them, so this was their daily routine on their way to Nevaeh's school.

"I can't wait!" Neveah screeched out. "Come on Mama sing with me."

Coco laughed at her daughter, as she approached the intersection to enter upon the highway, she was pleased because the light was green and she proceeded to turn. "Okay baby."

Meanwhile a car being driven by Stephanie McMahon-Rollins was speeding like a bat out of hell, and to make matters worse she was texting her husband Seth Rollins. Which meant she wasn't paying full attention to the road, nor did she care. Stephanie was a trust fund baby and felt the world revolved around her and no one else mattered. She was running late for a meeting, but the light turned red in her direction. "Fuck this, I'm late, what are the cops going to do give me a ticket?" She laughed cockily. "That will never happen."

Within seconds Coco pulled out to make her turn because she had the right of way, and everything seemed to go into slow motion like in the movies as Stephanie's diamond white Cadillac Escalade crashed right into Coco's Mercedes.

The impact of the crash was deafening and eerie. The Mercedes flipped over three times and crashed sideways into the barrier. It looked nasty, but to the on lookers it seemed to take an eternity for the Mercedes to finally land into the barrier.

All the traffic halted, and people were screaming for a doctor, but none seemed to be present. A red headed woman had the presence of mind to call 911. The woman was an attorney and made sure to get Stephanie's license plate, and she videotaped the wreckage on her cellphone. This woman was Addison Montgomery. She gasped as she looked at the Mercedes, she just knew it had to be a fatality.

Stephanie had been going at least 70 miles per hours and once she hit the Mercedes it flipped over and over, until crashing into the barrier, the vehicle was mangled.

Stephanie's airbag deployed, but she wasn't that hurt being in such a big vehicle. She managed to grab her purse and cellphone, and she was about to get out of her vehicle and try and get away like a coward, but now traffic was backed up, and people started surrounding her trying to make sure she was alright.

Stephanie knew this was bad, and she needed her husband. She managed to sneak off to the side, and her hand shook as she pressed the speed dial for her husband.

 _Seth: Hey babe._

 _Stephanie: I'm in trouble, there was an accident and I need you and our attorney. It's not my fault, I swear._

 _Seth became panicked: Babe, are you hurt?_

 _Stephanie: Oh for fuck sakes, just do as I say, I'll be alright, I'll text where I'm at. I need you here with our attorney because the fucking cops will be all over me._

The call disconnected or rather Stephanie hung up on him. Seth waited for the directions, and as soon as he received them, he called their attorney John Layfield. Seth was very aware of his wife's self-entitlement issues and often times did not know how to be diplomatic. Seth was much younger than his wife, but he had more savvy to control bad situations then her. He grabbed his keys to his Lexus and went off to meet up with Stephanie. "Shit, what has this woman done now?!"

Within minutes the scene was crawling with State Troopers, Fire Trucks, and Ambulances arriving. The State Troopers began tapping off the area. A senior State Trooper, Jerry Lawler, almost lost his breakfast just looking inside of the Mercedes, blood was everywhere, and he could see a small white shoe lying next to the car. With the impact, all the windows had shattered. He looked to his fellow Trooper, Ethan Carter. "There was a kid in there...Shit!"

The bodies of Coco and Nevaeh were removed from the horrific scene. The EMT's rushed them into the ambulances. The EMT's already knew the fate of one of them.

Finally, Seth and John had arrived, and sure enough Stephanie was surrounded by State Troopers. Stephanie ran into Seth's arms. "I swear this isn't my fault."

John put up his hand to stop Stephanie from blabbering. "Don't say another word, understand." He looked to the State Troopers. "I'm Mrs. Rollins attorney, any questions that need to be answered will be done with me present."

Seth was trying to get Stephanie away from the police, but Addison shouted out to the police. "She caused the accident...I'm an Attorney!"

Ethan and Jerry were about to approach Stephanie, and she faked passing out into Seth's arms.

"Babe, babe...talk to me?" Seth knew what she was doing and he was hamming it up as much as Stephanie was. "Get away from my wife she needs medical attention!"

Jerry Lawler signaled for the third Ambulance, but he looked to Seth. "We will see you all at the hospital, count on it."

* * *

 ** _Reigns Realty Agency..._**

Roman was in the middle of signing legal documents with Hunter. Nicole was there as well going over her client list. Most people thought she was a gold digger, far from it. She enjoyed working, it made her feel more connected to the love of her life Hunter.

"Damn, H, am I signing my life away?" Roman chuckled.

Hunter smirked. "Well, your opening another firm, what do you think...One signature and the deal is set." Hunter laughed. "We still need Coco's signatures as well."

Roman looked at his watch, and frowned. It was out of character for Coco to be late. He picked up his cellphone from his Art deco desk. Coco's phone went straight to voicemail. Roman waited for the message to play, and then spoke. "Baby, where are you? Call me, it is 9:00am and I'm getting a little nervous...Love you."

Hunter sat down across from Roman, and Nicole stood behind her husband rubbing his shoulders. "Maybe she got caught up in traffic or maybe she needed to talk to one of the teachers." Hunter tried easing the mood that just became tense.

A knock on Roman's door startled all three people. Jacqueline, Roman's _Secretary_ poked her head inside. "Sorry to interrupt, but the police are on the line asking for you sir."

Roman felt a bad feeling inside his gut as he picked up his office phone. "This is Roman Reigns."

Hunter stood up as he could see the coloring fading from Roman's face, Nicole held onto Hunter's arm as she became nervous.

The call had ended, but Roman was still holding the receiver in his hand, and looked in a state of shock.

"What is it?" Nicole asked frantically.

Roman stood up abruptly and grabbed his cell. "Coco was in an accident and is at Placentia-Linda Hospital." His hands began to shake as he stated reaching for his car keys, the Dealership had given him a rental.

Hunter stood in front of Roman's face. "Okay, first, you're not driving, secondly what else did they say?"

"They say it's bad man, let's just go." Roman blurted out as he hurried out of his office.

Nicole got a feeling of doom run through her blood, she swallowed hard as she followed after her husband and Roman.

* * *

 ** _Placentia-Linda Hospital..._**

Roman jumped out of Hunter's black Hummer before it barely stopped. He ran swiftly inside of the hospital with Hunter and Nicole trying to catch up with him.

Roman reached the emergency desk. He tapped on the desk several times. "Hey...Hey...Handle that personal shit on your own damn time!" Roman yelled because the nurses were chatting amongst themselves.

Hunter stepped forward to avoid getting Roman kicked out of the hospital. Finally, a nurse looked in the direction of Roman, Hunter, and Nicole. "My friend got a call his wife was brought in here; she was in an accident; her name is Coco Reigns."

Both nurses looked horrified, but one was able to call for the doctor. "Mr. Reigns is here." She hung up the phone and looked to Roman. "The Doctor will be right with you."

Roman slammed his fist on the desk. "What kind of place are you running here?! I want some damn answers right now about my wife!"

The nurses got up from their seats, and decided it be best to say nothing else to Roman.

Shortly, a female Doctor approached Roman. "Are you Mr. Reigns? I'm Dr. Hart."

"Yes, where is my wife and is she okay?!" It hadn't occurred to Roman that his daughter was still with Coco, he figured Coco had already dropped her off at school.

Dr. Natalya Hart lightly took Roman's arm and lead him down a long corridor. Before she opened the door she turned around to Roman. "I'm sorry to inform you Mr. Reigns, but your daughter was in the car with your wife, the accident was severe." She took a breath. "I'm so sorry Mr. Reigns, your daughter has passed away, we tried everything, but unfortunately she was dead on arrival."

Roman felt as though the room was spinning and he somehow had been sent into the twilight zone, he knew he didn't hear this woman right. He clutched onto both of Dr. Hart's arms. "No, there is a mistake, that is my baby...No, I don't believe you!"

Hunter now had his hands full, Nicole began to breakdown, and Roman looked shaky. He even had tears form in his eyes. At the end of the day they were family. Hunter put his arm around Roman's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, man."

"Oh my God...How is Coco...Is she alive?" Nicole was able to blurt out with tears streaming down her face.

Hunter turned his attention back to his wife and held her tightly. "I'm so sorry babe, but we need to be strong for Coco."

Dr. Hart held onto Roman's arm. "Mr. Reigns, your wife is in pretty bad shape, we have detected temporary polarizes in her legs, she doesn't know about your daughter because she is unconscious, and has a severe concussion."

Roman felt his world spinning out of control, his legs began to feel wobbly and he leaned against the wall as tears rolled down his cheeks. "I want to see my baby girl."

Natalya nodded her head and led Roman through the double doors of the hospital area where they had tried to save Nevaeh. A white sheet covered her body, but her little hand had fallen out and was exposed. "I want to be alone with her."

"Of course, Mr. Reigns...Again, I' so sorry for your loss."

"Wait, Dr. Hart, I want to be the one to tell my wife once she wakes up." Roman said sadly.

As Roman made sure the doctor had left the room, he pulled the small rolling chair next to his daughter's bedside. He closed his eyes to gather strength to uncover his child. After several seconds he took a deep breath and removed the sheet from her face. He was fighting back tears because Nevaeh was covered in blood, he took her small hand and kissed it. "My sweet baby girl." And then it hit him like a ton of bricks and he lost it, as he lifted her into his arms and cried like a baby.

A half hour went by, and he gently placed her body back down to the bed. He rubbed his face wiping away the flood of tears that were on his face. He held her hand again. "As your Daddy, I would never lie to you...You changed my life, you showed me the world in a different light, in ways I didn't think were possible...You and your Mama made me a better man...You two complete me...Your Mama and I love you so much, I wish to God it was me in your place...There was so much you hadn't experienced yet... Your first day of high school, going to college, your first date, which I would have probably kicked his ass anyways." Roman dropped his head, and tears fell to his suit pants just thinking how unfair this was for his only child.

Roman squeezed her little hand tightly, and cleared his voice. "Um." He looked up to God for strength. " Nevaeh it will be a long time before your Mama and I hold you again, but trust me baby, you will see us again...I don't want you to be scared little girl of where you are going..." Again Roman broke down. "Where you are going is to a peaceful place where no one can ever hurt you, you will be with your great grandparents and they will embrace you and take care of you until Mama and I join you in heaven...You will always be in my heart and your Mama's, we will never forget you...You were our sunshine and joy...I'm so sorry Daddy wasn't there to prevent this or protect you...I'm sooooooooooooo soooooooorrrryyyy...!" he yelled out looking up to God. He kissed her small hand again. "I love you my angel."

Roman kissed her head, and stood up, he knew he had to check on Coco to see if she were awake yet because she would freak out with no one giving her information,

* * *

 ** _Coco's Room...Several days later_**

Unfortunately, Coco had been in and out of it due to the severe concussion she had and broken ribs. Roman had stayed with Coco day and night, she was hooked up to all kinds of monitors fighting to get better, but today her vital signs were becoming stronger. Roman sat by her bedside and held Coco's hand. "Baby, please continue to fight through this, I need you."

Coco's eyes began to open slowly and she immediately thought of her daughter. She clutched Roman's hand. "I want to see Nevaeh...I want to see her. She must be so scared."

Roman looked down towards the floor, fighting to stay strong. "Baby you have been out of it for a few days...Do you know why you are here?""

Coco was becoming irate as her head felt like it was going to explode, but she remembered the accident. "Yes, there was an accident, I want to see my baby!"

Roman squeezed her hand. "You can't see her, baby."

Coco looked confused and was becoming extremely upset and nervous. "The hell I can't, I need to see our daughter."

Roman stood up over Coco and stroked her cheek. "Baby...Nevaeh..."" He swallowed hard. "Nevaeh didn't survive the crash, she is gone, baby...She is at the funeral home."

Coco didn't care about the pain of her broken ribs or what was hooked into her arms, as she began yanking them out. She didn't believe Roman and she began hitting him in the chest to make him move. "I don't believe you!"

She tried to get out of bed, but her legs wouldn't move, Roman pulled her close to him, all the while Coco kept punching him in the back. "Nooooooooooooooo...Nooooooooooo...Nooooooooooo...Not my baby...God no!"

Roman had tears in his eyes as he rocked his wife. "I'm so sorry, baby, but it is true!"

Coco cried hard into Roman's chest. "Not my baby, why didn't God take me instead of her..." And then she sobbed even harder.

This was killing Roman all over again, he hated seeing his wife this way and there was nothing he could do, he continued to hold her tightly. "Don't say that, I couldn't have lost you both.""

Hunter and Nicole walked inside of Coco's room, and Nicole went to the other side of the bed and rubbed Coco's back. "I'm so sorry, cousin."

Coco was starting to remember more about the accident and she pulled back from Roman's arms. "I swear I know I didn't do anything wrong, I would never hurt our baby girl."

Roman kissed Coco's forehead. "I know that with all my heart."

Hunter cleared his throat. "This may not be the time, but Coco, I can assure you that you had the right away, some rich bitch ran a red light, and hit you and Nevaeh."

Coco's eyes went cold. "Did the driver make it?"

Hunter rubbed the back of his neck. "Yes she did, there were witnesses that said the woman was texting and speeding at a ridiculous speed."

Before Hunter could continue, Coco cut in with a shaky voice. "I want to know that woman's name because she is going to pay for what she did to my little girl."

Hunter stood closer to Roman and Coco. "Her name is Stephanie McMahon-Rollins, I got some video footage from a reliable attorney, but the problem is this woman is loaded, and I'm not talking just a few millions, she has gotten herself Fort Knox around her for a legal team, but you know I will fight just as dirty to get justice for Nevaeh."

Coco still weak, and tears streaming down her face. "So, your telling me and Roman this bitch may get off, like OJ?!"

Hunter remained calm, but deep down he knew Coco might be right, this woman was a McMahon and came from old money. "I'm going to fight my ass off and get this other attorney on board, she is really good, her name is Addison Montgomery."

Nicole narrowed her eyes, she knew this woman and knew she was extremely attractive and single. "We don't know how she will hold up in a high profile case, I think we should find someone else, I don't want you working with her."

Hunter was becoming angry; this was not the time or place for Nicole's rants. "Let's focus on what is going on now Nicole."

Roman held Coco and had the same sentiments, but his concern now was getting the best care for his wife, and bringing up the news of having to plan a funeral for little Nevaeh.

Coco held Roman and nothing but coldness went through her body, she meant her words, that woman was going pay by going to jail, and if she didn't, Coco would handle it herself even if it meant her going to jail.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading, please tell me your thoughts within a review. xoxoxo_


End file.
